


Deserving a Chance

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Homeless Blaine, M/M, Pre Klaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt had always helped out homeless kids, they all deserved a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burt keeps a few cots at the garage that he uses for homeless teens; he lets them sleep there and teaches them how to work on the cars and eventually hires them. Blaine is one of the teens he helps.

The boy standing in his doorway was so still and quiet that it took Burt a few minutes to even realize he was there.

His hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain outside and his too large sweatshirt looked too thin. The boy was shivering, arms wrapped tightly around himself. His hazel eyes were huge in his gaunt face and a ragged beard covered his lower face. 

“Can I help you?” He asked and he boy jumped, clutching his backpack tighter to his chest. 

“Maybe,” the boy whispered. “I heard that you could help people…in my situation.”

“What situation is that?” Burt raised an eyebrow and the boy shrunk down.

“I have nowhere to go,” his voice was hoarse. 

Elizabeth had brought the first kid into the garage. Paul had been digging in trashcans for his food and sleeping on park benches before she had brought him back. They fed him; got him new clothes and Burt spent weeks training him on the cars. Paul was still his best employee and several other kids had followed in his footsteps. 

He knew without a doubt that Elizabeth would have taken the kid in instantly. 

“What’s your name kid?” He asked, standing up. 

“Blaine sir,” he whispered and Burt smiled. 

“I’m Burt,” he held out a hand and after a moment Blaine shook his hand. “Let’s get you set up.”

The entire time Burt gathered together the cot, blankets, extra clothes, and some toiletries, Blaine stared at him like he couldn’t believe what was happening. He took the items and stared at them until Burt pointed him to the bathroom. 

The shower started and he picked up his cell phone, dialing home. 

“Hey! What time are you coming home?” Kurt answered and Burt found himself smiling. He leaned lightly against the counter and shot a glance at the closed bathroom door. 

“Actually a kid just showed up and I probably won’t go home tonight,” he unfolded the small cot and started making it up. “Just wanted to let you know.”

“I’ll bring over dinner.”

Kurt hung up before Burt could respond and he couldn’t help but shake his head fondly. Ever since he was a child Kurt was always involved in helping the kids who came through the garage. He had grown up to be just as loving and caring as his mother. 

“E-excuse me sir,” a soft voice made him turn. “I’m all finished.”

Blaine looked a million times better. He was dressed in a simple cotton shirt and sweatpants and now that he was out of that huge sweatshirt Burt could see how truly tiny he was. The boy looked so young with his face shaved and a spark of protectiveness rushed through him. 

“Great! Well, I’ve got your cot here,” he nodded at the cot and Blaine’s eyes flickered down, looking completely out of place. “I’m sure you must be exhausted so we’ll get some food in you and you can get some sleep.”

“I don’t know how to pay you back for this,” Blaine whispered. 

“If you want, you can work here. I’ll teach you about cars and you can help out,” Burt gave him a warm smile. “You seem like a smart kid Blaine. I’m sure you’ll do well.”

Tears instantly filled Blaine’s eyes and he stared down at his feet, shoulders hitching. It wasn’t the first time Burt had seen one of the kids break down but it always broke his heart. Blaine’s arms wrapped tightly around himself and he sucked a shaky breath in through his teeth. 

“Why do you do this?”

“Because kids like you deserve a chance,” Burt said softly and Blaine nodded shakily. 

He heard the front door open. “Dad?”

“That’s my son Kurt,” he said as Blaine wiped at his face. “He said he was going to bring dinner. Now, if you would like some time go ahead. We’ll be out in the break room when you’re ready.”

He could see the curiosity in Kurt’s eyes when he stepped into the break room. His son quickly glanced down and continued to set up dinner but smiled as Burt nudged his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, Blaine stepped in. He kept to the walls, eyes lingering on the door like he was looking for a way out. He froze the moment he saw Kurt, his eyes widening almost comically. 

“Hi,” Kurt gave him a small smile. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine,” he mumbled, cheeks growing red. 

Interesting. Burt raised an eyebrow as the two boys glanced at each other and blushed. It was hard to forget sometimes that the kids who he helped were just teenaged boys.

“I hope you like lasagna,” Kurt held out a plate and Blaine smiled warmly, the first real smile Burt had seen.

“I do.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi, I’ve got a request/prompt for you. I absolutely loved ‘Deserving a Chance’ and I’d love to read more of it. Maybe a prequel type thing where we find out how/why Blaine is homeless or a continuation of the original and see Klaine progress?

“Any suggestions?” Kurt asked as he fiddled with his iPod. 

“Anything is fine,” came the whispered reply. Of course Blaine was quiet. Of course he didn’t mind what kind of music he played while they did inventory. 

“So, screamo metal music then?” Kurt glanced over and laughed as the corners of Blaine’s mouth quirked up in a small smile. “Seriously, I want to play something you like. So…Lady Gaga? Queen? Taylor Swift? Katy Perry?”

“Katy Perry,” Blaine spoke up quickly, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Katy Perry it is,” Kurt fiddled with his iPod and hit play. The poppy music played softly through the room and they continued working quietly. Occasionally, Kurt looked up to see Blaine’s head bobbing along with the music. “I’m glad to see someone else appreciates Ms. Perry.”

“I do.”

“She’s such a huge inspiration,” Kurt knew he was rambling. “Especially with the Trevor Project and stuff she does to help LGBT youth.”

“I used to listen to her all the time,” something passed over Blaine’s face and he smiled down at his clipboard. “She helped me figure out more of who I was. Then my dad found out and thought that listening to that kind of music was what…”

Understanding crashed over Kurt like a wave. It was the first time Blaine had ever spoken about his past or his family and now he knew why. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Blaine was shifting from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. “That was…weird.”

Kurt took a deep breath. “You know…you can talk about it if you want. It’s hard being like…like us.”

Amber eyes finally met his and Kurt stayed perfectly still. Blaine clasped his hands together and squeezed tight. “I came out to my dad and he beat the crap out of me. My mom pretended like it wasn’t happening and things just got worse and worse. Finally, I stood up to him and he broke a few ribs and threw me out. I wandered for a bit and…”

“I’m so sorry Blaine,” Kurt took a few steps closer and Blaine shrank down a bit. “You’re a nice guy and you have a wonderful taste in music.”

A real smile spread across Blaine’s face and he ducked his head. “It’s all okay now. I’m here.”

“You’re safe here. No one will hurt you any more and you are free to be whoever you are,” Kurt smiled and on impulse, took Blaine’s hands. “You’re home here.”

Blaine squeezed his hands, eyes flashing with tears. His shoulders straightened slightly and his chin rose. For a moment Kurt got a flash of the confident young man Blaine was. 

“I think I’m going to like it here,” Blaine said softly and Kurt couldn’t help but notice that neither of them had made any move to let go of each other’s hands.


End file.
